User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
UTC, the of , . My timezone is UTC - 8 hours. Have a nice day!}} }} Waffle This User Talk page no longer supports SPAM OS. (T/ ) 05:36, 16 November 2007 (UTC) : :O! But Spam-O's are the healthiest breakfast food ar- What the ... These things are 99% Sugar! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 08:04, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :SPAM OPERATING SYSTEM? –Ichigo724 10:44, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::SPAM OS are the reason you can ask a request IN YOUR OWN TALKPAGE and actually get an answer! reanor 10:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::SPAM OPERATING SYSTEM - Ding ding ding! Ichigo gets a cookie. (T/ ) 23:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Hola Hola.. I'm just poping in and saying that i got a Murakai's blade if you still wanna buy 1. i haven't been able to sell it ingame and then i saw your page.. so if you want it just let me know. Falafel 08:41, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Orly? That's great! I'm poor because I just bought my Dwarven armor set recently (and outfitted 5 more Heroes, huoh) but if you've got a reasonable price then I'm still willing to buy it. Thanks for letting me know! (T/ ) 23:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yah, rly. i have no idea on the price of this sword.. but since i just wanna get rid of it you can have it rather cheap. 3-5 k, does that sound fair? Falafel 11:43, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::That's a great bargain, I think that sounds very fair. Gimme an IGN and a time and I'll be there... (T/ ) 17:50, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::You can find my IGN on my userpage. but anytime you're online and i'm online works for me. (i'm no good at setting times since i never now when i can play ) :p Falafel 18:51, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Wishlist I've got a req 8 14^50 Piercing axe lying around somewhere if you want it... >.> 76.174.13.77 12:15, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :She already has one. I'm not sure why it's still in the list. reanor 15:00, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Req8 max damage? Is it inscribable also? If it is req8 that is even more rare than the req9 I already got...I might still buy it. (T/ ) 23:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Actually I was just giving it to ya, but no it's non-insc, and 14^50. I didn't notice a single point of damage different swapping between it and a req 9 15^50 axe using Wild blow at 15 str and 12 axe mastery, so I don't think it really makes a difference, although cosmetic. (Note : Yes, max damage. Forgot to mention that. Only thing is 14^50 not 15^50)76.174.13.77 11:30, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Aww, that's too bad. Seeing as I want it precisely for the looks, and also for testing purposes, sorry but I'm not interested...you can merchant it :) (T/ ) 02:35, 18 November 2007 (UTC) People who piss me off... To quote this guy: " Well wiki states thats its very rare and they dont know where it drops from so i was lucky to get mine and know i wont tell anyone but the buyer where i got it from so dont pm me asking xD." From this PC thread - nevermind it's the playerbase which writes the articles and that it's not farmable in any case so no real harm in giving out the info. I was sorely tempted to post and flame him though that would have gotten me a ban from trading although the PM option of chastisement is still open.... Jennalee 15:21, 16 November 2007 (UTC) User:Auzzie Already I think his actions are rather foolish and immature, Never have I seen a person act with such malice without being a vandal or a prison number. Flechette 22:49, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Um, what's the issue here? Some rare drop or other crap like that? The guy's got every right to keep the info to himself if that's what he wants - don't worry, it would only last for a little while. Remember Charr Bag? I will check for GW:NPA violations, but other than that I don't think I can ban someone just for witholding information. (T/ ) 23:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't think they're talking about the same person, Flechette just forgot to create a new header :P --Macros 23:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I just didn't feel like making another header, as the current one was so, so fitting for my intentions = D. Flechette 23:22, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::...Oh. Well it is confusing for me. Thanks for clarifying... (T/ ) 23:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I've banned him for a week. I really don't understand his change in actions and I hope he uses this time to reflect on what he has chosen to do. If that is the course Auzzie wishes to take for the rest of his Wiki career, then that's too bad...but I get the feeling that this was just a bad day for him. It's too big a change to make sense otherwise. (T/ ) 00:03, 17 November 2007 (UTC) @Jennalee - He's not really making fun of us or GWW either. He's right that we generally have some lag time between when something new is discovered and when it actually gets posted in the page. Meh. (T/ ) 00:13, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :He's not making fun of GuildWiki but that gloating attitude of 'aha, I know something you don't and I'm not going to tell you unless you pay me!' is just rubbing me up the wrong way. Anyhow, what exactly did Auzzie do this time around? I'm his officer - disciplinary actions can be arranged ;) Jennalee 01:26, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::Check his contribution history. Seemed to be having a really bad day and taking it out on GWiki...is he bipolar by any chance? (T/ ) 01:34, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::Nope, just your typical jealous, immature teenage male. Anyhow, I thought that if everyone's attitude is not to contribute to this wiki if there's even the slightest hint of selfish benefit, nothing would get written :/ Jennalee 04:00, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't find any selfish benefit from contributing to the Wiki. He still needed a break anyway...an "attitude adjustment". If you want me to unblock him, then I can do that, but I can't Assume Good Faith when I see his contribs, even knowing his RL temperament. Sorry. (T/ ) 06:36, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I think I'm confusing you a lil' - selfish benefit from not adding info was reference to the first guy I mentioned but yea, Auzzie can be a bit of a rulebreaker, unfortunately. Atm, though, our GLs seem to be MIA a bit but I'll see about speaking to someone about the behavior >.< ::::::Oh...Well, my main thing was that I don't care about users who are a bit prideful "I'm the model for Silver Eagle armor! I have 15 leet armor sets!", but when you're doing stuff that is bordering on vandalism that is a problem. (T/ ) 17:50, 18 November 2007 (UTC) RfA Just so you know, while you were off, I applied for an RFA. If you could vote, it would be much appreciated.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :OK (T/ ) 23:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) lol have you seen my contributions today? Obviously I have NOTHING to do right now (and my ADD is holding a gun to my head. help me!) We're also gonna have to modify the S&F page slightly on the Related articles section, as I'm putting in pretty much everything that has to do with it there --Gimmethegepgun 23:31, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Huhwhat? What are you talking about? (T/ ) 23:34, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::...Oh. Wow. Nice job :) (T/ ) 23:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::So far gotten through all the prof-specific EotN skills and the war/ranger core skills. LOTS to go though --Gimmethegepgun 23:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::So that's with you an all those skills in my watchlist...:P reanor 23:53, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Why are you putting skills in watchlist? --Gimmethegepgun 23:57, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::From back before GWEN came out, the discussions were interesting. reanor 23:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::lol --Gimmethegepgun 00:00, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Talking about RfA, should I jump in and ride the wave too? reanor 00:03, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Would be really weird with all three of you nominating yourselves, but if you think you're worth it...why not? (T/ ) 00:04, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::We should've agreed to do it together, nominating each other:P reanor 00:24, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I'll nominate you. Lord Belar 00:25, 17 November 2007 (UTC) If you still have nothing to do, help me add the new unique item templates to all the unique item pages! By the way, I'm breaking a LOT of pictures with this new template, so fixing help is also appreciated! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 00:29, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm actually just cleaning up all the new pages you're adding to the deletion queue :P (T/ ) 00:31, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::I now declare today Wiki Improvement Day! --Gimmethegepgun 00:32, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::Phew, 3 categories. Time for food! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 00:51, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::That template needs a slight color rework - I find it to be too bright. Can we get it to match the color of Unique items, perhaps? (T/ ) 00:52, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Specifically, Image:Green.JPG. (T/ ) 00:53, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I tried to. If you want, find a color on wikipedia and copy the hex code, replace it and test to see if its better. Thats the best I could find, though. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 00:56, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::OK, I think that's better. Thanks for all the hard work btw :) (T/ ) 01:03, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, a little darker is better. And no problem, making the wiki better is fun. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 01:07, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You know what, I think ALL the weapon and shield templates could be merged into one larger "Master Template". It would have a required field, "Type = ", and that would be filled in with Shield, Focus/Offhand, Wand, Bow...etc. (T/ ) 01:10, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::And then go through and edit them all, AGAIN?? LOL, ur funny, Entropy, almost as funny as me. Almost.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:37, 17 November 2007 (UTC) WHOO, boy, that was a LOT of edits. Third of the way through focuses, and I'm taking a break. 220-ish out of 660-ish, 1/3 done! Yay! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 01:39, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::This is one of those times I like GWW. There we get the infobox right the first time. We take days discussing how to make it, but we get it right :P I'll look for the color BTW reanor 02:03, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm gonna take a rest too. I'm hungry, my left arm is half paralyzed (Meningitis shot today) and I've gotten through the EotN skills and the Core skills (which took 6 hours, minus the break I took and watched some Sabres hockey) --Gimmethegepgun 02:06, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Color hex confirmed with photoshop and applied to the template ;) reanor 02:18, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::The template needs to have a nocats ability added so it can be properly used with userpages and can have items that start with "The" to be listed properly with something like Soulbreaker, The --Gimmethegepgun 02:29, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Hammer's are done and all broken pics are reuploaded, though the orphaned previous pics do not have delete tags on them.-- igathrashTalk^ 02:32, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Don't really know what nocats is, I just copied the normal weapon template, took off salvage items, and changed the colors and words. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 03:24, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::nocats means that you put in a line that takes the value of "nocats". If nocats is yes, then you exclude the categories so it won't automatically put them in. Look here for its use --Gimmethegepgun 03:43, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, fixing those broken images was a pain in the ass. I got my fair share for today. reanor 04:08, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, added an image check step to project page, and I'm pretty sure that the only auto-category that template puts on is the PvP reward category. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 05:04, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I copied the templates almost exactly from the ones I had up here (except the color) so the only auto-category is PvP reward type. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 05:06, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Instead of reuploading, you could just add the line | image1 = line to the table and it'll use the image under the current name. The template always looks for default name which is like, although they really should be named to default if there's just one pic <_< Jennalee 05:10, 17 November 2007 (UTC) It's good to have the pictures use a standard naming convention anyway. Killing two birds with... well... 659 stones. (WAY too many uniques) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 05:13, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Well it's variety and gives greens collectors something to do :P Jennalee 05:21, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::Anyhow, since we all seem to be in the improvement mood - how about you help me with the project to improve the collector/weaponsmith quick access links for professions? I wish to standardize the way the tables for caster and melee professions, add missing NF and GW:EN entries and make them sortable. How they should be organised though for caster stuff is debatable <_< Jennalee 05:34, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Nice work everyone, I'm impressed at how much people can get done even with most of our old big-time improvers gone. Marcopolo - the amount of work doesn't matter as long as you get someone else to do it...as PanSola says :) Like Ereanor points out, at GWW they have a nice standard template that won't ever need to be revised, I give them props for that at least. We've got a working system for the time being but eventually I imagine that it would need to be integrated. Yeah it's a lot of work, but, we could have prevented it way early... (T/ ) 01:39, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :GW:EN Warrior Collector items - do you think I should cull the inscriptions column for the shields and also the level 1 note after dungeons and just leave a note about it at the top since the information is all the same or would it just be more confusing that way? >.< my sandbox Jennalee 14:22, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::If it is all the same then I see no harm in leaving the column out. However you may want to look at other Collector item lists, and check to see what they do. If they keep the column regardless then it should be kept for Warrior also. Standardization and all :) (T/ ) 17:50, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::It's just the GW:EN collector shields which all have an empty slot so it could be collapsed - the shields from the other campaigns usually have an unmodifiable inscription in place already so you can't do that with their tables unless you're putting inscription and handle together in one column. Either way, you can't copy and paste from that table straight into others on the quick access links since they all use a slightly different organisation, no real 'standard' so to speak. If you want a standardised format, that's something you'll have to sort out :P Jennalee 23:45, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmm, also, just wondering if someone could go and check IG that Jovial Pete in the Sepulchre of Dragrimmar really does have a Daedal Shield which is Strength linked as I'm pretty sure this is a mistake and it'd be Command linked. Jennalee 00:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::We should probably come up with that standard, then, since we all seem to be in that sort of mood recently. :) I'd go for having all tables with separate columns for each mod. Inscription, Shield Handle. Asterisk by items that break the norm because of two Inscription bonus (only foci do that iirc though). ::::For EotN...well...I wonder if any other of our reference things leave an entire column if it's the same all the way across. I know we leave out redundant info like "Damage type = slashing" for swords, but...hmm. Perhaps an "Inscribable" or "Blank" could be used as the argument instead of eliminating the column entirely. (T/ ) 04:41, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::About the greens template and the others - is there any way to write into them not to resize images if they are under 160px wide? Jennalee 12:17, 20 November 2007 (UTC) No idea. I pretty much stole the normal weapons template exactly, so I dont know what all it can/cant do. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 17:02, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Just wondering but who has the power to grant administrator status, and how long does the process usually take?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:20, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Check GW:ADMIN, I think Gravewit and LordBiro are the only bureaucrats now. It can take a very short time if said people are actively checking Wiki and RfA's, but sometimes it can take a long time. The time from my nomination to actually being an admin was a week or longer, iirc (T/ ) 00:24, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Sig Speaking of broken sigs, for some reason your sig doesn't seem to be working right Entropy. Instead of showing the picture, for me at least, it's just showing the link Image:Entropy Sig.jpg. However, for no apparent reason, when I search for the word "image" with Firefox's Find, it doesn't highlight it --Gimmethegepgun 02:00, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :I haven't changed my sig for a really long time, so I dunno what you mean. My signature with four tildes ends up being (T/ ) (time date etc) ...so I do not know why you get an extra ":". (T/ ) 02:03, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :It's fine for me. I'm using the latest version of Firefox, no add ons -- -- (s)talkpage 02:07, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::When I put in the colon, was just using it to show that it says the text rather than the picture. The code says like its supposed to, but what it looks like in the return would indicate that it's typed Image:Entropy Sig.jpg, rather than showing the image itself --Gimmethegepgun 02:07, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::Huh...well, I can't really help you with that, since everything is fine on my end. Sorry. (T/ ) 02:09, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::A couple pictures: This one shows what I see on the page, and this one shows what the code looks like with that message --Gimmethegepgun 02:16, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::What OS and browser are you running? That's weird... (T/ ) 02:23, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::XP, Firefox. Normally works fine, just for some reason it's weird now. Also, it seems that the only picture affected is yours, I still see stuff like weapon images and skill icons just fine --Gimmethegepgun 02:31, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::That's odd, because that's exactly what I run, and it works fine. Have you installed any firefox addons recently? Lord Belar 02:38, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::If you goto the image itself is there anything strange going on there? Perhaps a corrupted cache error? (T/ ) 02:40, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::It just says the link to your picture (no picture shown) and when I click the link it says file not found. Post picture in a min --Gimmethegepgun 02:51, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Corrupted cache error, then. (T/ ) 02:53, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Here --Gimmethegepgun 02:54, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ya I know. Try emptying your temporary internet files folder (T/ ) 02:55, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Really weird phenomena... reanor 03:03, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ctrl+F5 while on a page with her sig on it should force it to redownload the pic. Give that a shot, if it's still causing you problems. Bigrat2 Talk 07:20, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hey, thanks! Worked perfectly! Entropy's sig is just fine now :) --Gimmethegepgun 15:40, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'll delete those images now, then. (T/ ) 17:50, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Brag My sig image is more linked to than any other user's, and is on the Top 50. . (T/ ) 03:02, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :link doesn't work. fail. Cress Arvein 03:03, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::That's the title of the page and that is how it shows up in the History, so...meh. (T/ ) 03:05, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::Heh, mines in there too, but much farther down.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:10, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::lawl, Rez Sig beats Paragon :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:11, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::and sin, rit, and derv as well. Cress Arvein 03:12, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::If Skuld ever had a sig image, his would obviously be top, since his Userpage is still the most linked to one. (T/ ) 03:19, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::lol, Gem and Sarah were close... reanor 03:20, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Pic! FYI, there's an actual picture of myself in my userpage (taken a few hours ago). So now you can tell how ugly I actually am. reanor 03:23, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Ugly? You remind me of my World History professor, lol...glasses and beard befit you! (T/ ) 06:36, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. Although, Ugly>Wolrd History Professor lol. reanor 06:43, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Revert Question You probably know this, so I'll ask. How do you revert to the last edit? I can't seem to find a button anywhere, and there must be, because people can unvandalize a lot faster than copying an old page would take... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 05:32, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Check the Diff and click (undo). reanor 05:34, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::OK, that'll be good to know. Someone just deleted The Deep and fixing it was too difficult. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 05:39, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::Undo only works with a single edit, but you can revert by editing a previous page and saving as the old version --Gimmethegepgun 15:42, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Cup? Can anyone confirm that there is any other type of cup except the bison? I searched for "cup" in the search, and it came up with a page, but no item tag or anything.. I've tagged it for deletion, but i thought i'd better check as an afterthought. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:58, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :I think you're right, nothing links there anyway so I deleted it. (T/ ) 18:02, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Tapestry Shreds, eh? I might have two lying around somewhere. If we can settle the prices for both on your comfy talk page, we can hop-hop, tip-top them in-game. Yikey 18:54, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Price lolwut? I got all the others free :P W/e, though, I'm not in a position to haggle...whatever price you want if it's reasonable. (T/ ) 22:37, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Personally I'd say it's probably worth... 300g maybe? >.> enough for pre-post conversion of gold, for 100g (cape) and a few flowers for her to give you the shred. Take ya about 3 minutes if you already had the gold xD76.174.13.77 12:44, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :i still have one. have all the gwen quests now i need in my log. don't looks like its needed for something else...already tried to sell this weird quest item for its 100g value. however, seems to be bugged as i can. well, but thats another story...according to you usepage, you still need two for some reason...ign = guildwiki account name. — Zerpha The Improver 21:21, 21 November 2007 (UTC) AGF You noted in your revert of my revert, before Cress reverted your revert of my revert of Darthnice's edit, that I didn't AGF. Mind explaining a little more? I left a message on his talk page.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:12, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Why are you still here? reanor 23:21, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::She left-- (Talk) ( ) 23:41, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::Still waiting for a response...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:50, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::You didn't leave an edit summary, so I could only assume A) You were not familiar with the "Items Dropped" formatting policies (unlikely) or that you weren't following GW:AGF for some reason or other. Generally it's helpful for other editors if you leave some type of summary; we don't all automatically think to check the talkpage of the user(s) involved in reverts. I checked the talk for that monster and for Ruby itself, only to find nothing, so you can understand I was a bit perplexed. Just a little misunderstanding I guess... (T/ ) 04:37, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Mmk, sorry. I usually do leave summaries though, guess I forgot the time the summary police came to check.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:34, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::It was probably because you hit the "Undo" button which doesn't leave a summary anyways. (T/ ) 04:45, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Request Main Page section I request a main page link to Category: GuildWiki_humor in the frontpage. I believe it would attract some more people to start wiki-ing, even if it starts out with just joke articles. This is a fun community afterall, newer people should know that. Zulu Inuoe 05:47, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :You use the Main Page/editcopy for suggestions like this. Anyway, I think it's kind of unprofessional, and there is a lot of really junky/sleazy/not too funny stuff in the Humor category which could deter rather than attract some newer people. I just don't think it belongs so prominently in the mainspace like that... (T/ ) 05:52, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::I figured why not just discuss with you since you're already online. I volunteer to root out the un-funny material and perhaps organize the humor page a bit. I take comedy very seriously. Zulu Inuoe 05:54, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::That's a dangerous place to edit stuff; 99% of Humor category is Userspace. I dunno what the exact rules are, and how much authority you would have. I mean, it's okay to edit other's userpages to remove redlinks and fix buggy code and stuff...but the "Humor Police"? Somehow I think that wouldn't go over well. :::The plus side is that most of it is also very very old stuff, so I doubt many people would care. (T/ ) 05:57, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I was thinking fixing up broken links, images and whatnot, and just removing articles from the category if they don't fit my very high standards of comedy. Zulu Inuoe 05:58, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, fixing broken stuff is okay. It's the "remove from category" thing which I still don't know, since it is such a subjective, POV matter. (T/ ) 05:59, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::We could go through a vetting process instead. Zulu Inuoe 06:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Sarcasm fails on the internets. >.> (T/ ) 06:02, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::When I am being sarcastic, you will know it. As I said, I take humor seriously. Zulu Inuoe 06:03, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Votes fail on Wikis. (T/ ) 06:04, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I meant a small group of pre-chosen people. You have to see though, that part of the wiki is not serious at all, and it is hardly ever used anymore, I see no harm in taking comand over it now and making drastic changes. Zulu Inuoe 06:06, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, do what you will, I'll have no part in it. I have enough bad memories of the Builds Wipe and related incidents, no more votes or committees or anything for me. (T/ ) 06:08, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::No support is better than anti-support. Zulu Inuoe 06:08, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Air support is better than anti-support. For the record, while I support expansion and usage and general cleanup of the category, I feel that it remains trivial and not that important on the list of Things To-Do. (T/ ) 06:12, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I have no knowledge of this "to-do" list. Besides, my interests are few and far in-between, so I would most likely serve little use anywhere else. Could you help me with a quick problem though? When trying to create a link to the humor section it does not appear at all, here's what I'm typing in: Humor. Zulu Inuoe 06:16, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Extra colon in front for hardlinks over subst/add. (T/ ) 06:17, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Much appreciated, I'll get to work on the article throughout the week, I'll write myself some memo's now and head to bed. Zulu Inuoe 06:20, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Oh, and my list of Things To-Do can be found at the top of this page and my Userpage - the Admin Command Center. See those hundreds of unused templates, images, and categories? And disambig pages? And redlinks? I have to fix ALL of those, eventually...and that's more important than humor. At least to me. (T/ ) 06:20, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I'd be glad to help with whatever you wish, I've got plenty of time to burn. And by the way: Nothing is more important in life than humor. Zulu Inuoe 06:22, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I don't get it. What is this ''humor that you speak of? Is it a drug? Where can I get some?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:54, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Well, obviously "Delete" is only things I can do...But, you could help with the things in the middle column, "Edit". *"Disambig Pages": These pages have links on them which are to a disambig page. They need to be changed to point to the correct article instead of going through the disambig. *"Images Without Cats": Huge category of images which are not part of any Category: thing. All images should have at the very least on them, which outs them in the Screen Capture License category (or something like that). GW:IMAGE and the GuildWiki:Image license guide say that all images must have some form of copyright or they will be deleted - however that project was abandoned long ago because it was so massive in scope and only a few people were helping...We could revive that, at least by tagging every image with the correct tag. This would help remove copyvios also. *"Redlinks": These three are listings of, duh, redlinks. A great deal are builds and other obsolete stuff. Redlinks are okay if they'll be added later (like a monster skill that no one knows what it does yet), but if they are typoes they should be fixed and if they are for obsolete stuff they can be removed. *"Dead End Pages": These pages don't link to any other pages. This is not inherently a bad thing, but Wikifying is always good. *"Orphaned Pages": Nothing links to these pages. Many are very obscure or hard-to-find; some are obsolete. I need to review all of these and delete those that are obsolete. Some ancient spam pages are probably in here too. *"Stubs": Just like it says, this is a listing of very short articles. Most of them could use some expansion from knowledgeable users. Note that this is different from the actual Category:Stubs, which also needs massive work. Those are some basic things which are on the To-Do list. I have enough trouble as it is just keeping up with daily banning, vandalism, deletion, etc. so it'll be a long time before they ever get done. I could use the help of some dedicated users. (T/ ) 04:42, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, my current to-do list is to finish up the QR additions to pages by the end of tomorrow :/ Got the Core, EotN, Proph, and all but the Resto, Spawning, and No Attribute Rit portion of Factions. Still gotta do NF yet, but... Also someone's probably gonna have to rewrite a portion of the style guide because like half the skills technically violate it now :P And there's no one insane enough to go and fix it all except for me :D --Gimmethegepgun 04:48, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :I am free the rest of the week, I'd be happy to work on any of those, though I also need to finish up Humor with Warrick, but that should be done tomorrow minus vanity. Also if you have a specific long/stressful problem you need work on and just don't want to deal with it feel free to throw it my way via talk page, I work hard when I'm procrastinating, and with a few.. "things" in real life I must do, I've got plenty of procrasta-fuel. Zulu Inuoe 02:12, 21 November 2007 (UTC) "A house divided against itself cannot stand." That's Abraham Lincoln, not Benjamin Franklin. For a Franklin quote, try "We must all hang together, or assuredly we shall all hang separately." -Felix Omni 10:21, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Orly? My history book is wrong, then! Sad :( Thanks for correcting me... (T/ ) 04:42, 20 November 2007 (UTC) GuildWiki:Humor Happy with us? Me 'n zulu are working hard renovating and remaking the humor section, and we've remade it as This. It was too hard to edit the catagory form, so we've decided to make a new one. We're weeding the unworthy ones out of the humor, not deleting them, just not adding them to the new datebase. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:10, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :...Wow, I didn't think you meant it when you said you were serious about this. That's...impressive. (T/ ) 04:42, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::As Zulu said, he's very serious about humor.-- (Talk) ( ) 11:55, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, we were serious.. though i dont usually bother asking permission. I'm going to skim through the catagory to make sure its alright, then get started on the new section. also, i'm going to start a petition to get the link to humor on the frontpage, or at least somwhere. currently, there is nowhere except userpages that have them on there. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 15:24, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::::hehe, penis Zulu Inuoe 17:54, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Can we say penis on Entropy's talkpage? reanor 18:25, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Stupid UTC *My time: 10:53 PM Monday -> UTC time: 06:53 AM Tuesday *22:53 ->06:53 *8 hours advance Ugh. (T/ ) 06:54, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Interwiki map wikia:interwiki map shows all the wikis that have these shortcuts. For sites on Wikia, the shortcut is always w:c:subdomain:article name even if they are not listed in the Interwiki map. For example, w:c:Matrix:Trinity will link to http://matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Trinity. Angela 07:16, 20 November 2007 (UTC) W()()()()()()()()T! DONE Sorry to seem to spam your talk but.. DONE! W00t! I finished my job, i added all the 's and the 's =D . I might get started on doing the names properly for them, but that was meant to be zulus' job.. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:48, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :After just soloing without H&H Humor 1 and 3, im surprised at how short it was. I'm gonna start 2, but my fingers hurt now >.<. I actually think I'm going to create the Humor Article solo. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:23, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::We did it! Me and zulu FINALLY made a new humor section. it is not completed, we just need to cleanup and add the builds section and we're done! Entropy, do we need to post a petition, or can we put it on main page? =D --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:51, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::Warwick, and Zulu, this entire humor change has given me cause to think. First of all, what gives you the authority to decide what is "Funny" and what is not. A sense of humor is not cut and paste between people, so different people will consider different things funny. I frankly do not think that it should be posted on the main page. If people are going to join simply to make joke articles in their userspace because that is what they saw us not only liking, but ADDING TO THE MOST SEEN PAGE on Guildwiki, therefore, IT IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS. The point of a wiki is not only to have a community, but to provide information, if they want to help, they will help without having to see our sense of humor. Besides, I can see multiple vandals claiming banning immunity because they where simply trying to improve the wiki's humor factor. I like hte new organization, and think the old category should be either replaced by or redirected to it, but I don't think it's that big a thing.-- igathrashTalk^ 04:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::While I agree with Giga on this - perhaps not something that should be on the main page - I do think it should be more... accessible. Finding the original category took quite a while for me when I joined the site, and I only found it thanks to a link on Gem's page. There's something to be said about stumbling upon the category, it's a real treat to find it. But it definitely needs to actually be findable. Where could we put a link to it that's not main-page, but still easy to get at? I personally see this as a great sections for members, not quite a section to make people want to join... placing links somewhere that general editors can find it would be great. Do we put links in the community portal ever? Something like that just sounds perfect. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^']] 06:39, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::My 0.02 cents before I leave for Turkey Day: Put it in the navigation sidebar. :) (T/ ) 14:38, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I love the idea! *Hugs entropy* uh.. Am i allowed to do that..? (Backs off).. Where do i suggest it, or how do i do it? =D--Warwick (Talk) ( ) 15:29, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Giga: I do know it's not a big deal, and I wasn't planning on deleting any articles, but some you have to see are very -very- bad, maybe like five out of the 400+. Other than that we were keeping everything in the new area. I believe you misinterpreted Warrick's over-hyperness towards the project =P. And while I know the wiki is not meant to be a community, you can't do anything about the fact that it already -is- one. I like the idea of putting it on the side bar, but isn't that more viewable than the Main Page? Anyway, where-ever you choose to put it I don't quite care, as long as it's easily find-able, unlike the old one. Zulu Inuoe 02:34, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::How do you hug? Well... uh... all I know is that you need to have at least 7 points in RealLife or else it has a 90% chance of failing, and you need 5 in Sociability or else you end up with a loss of half of your health. Also, the one you use it on needs to be the opposite gender or else you're teleported to the hospital and Crippled for 3 months --Gimmethegepgun 19:19, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I think you mean Shadow Step to the hospital and Dazed for 3 months.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:24, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Nah, you teleport there. Always too many walls in the way for shadow stepping. And yeah, forgot about the dazed part. You're either crippled or dazed for 3 months (possibly blinded for several days if dazed) --Gimmethegepgun 19:29, 21 November 2007 (UTC) HIGH FIVE! For adminship!-- (Talk) ( ) 18:27, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Lol, that looks too cool :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:28, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Better high five: ::Or... Up high! Down low! ::--Gimmethegepgun 18:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Heya What do the red exclamation marks on the recent changes mean?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:13, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :Random gamble: Unpatrolled changes? --- -- (s)talkpage 15:45, 22 November 2007 (UTC) *Small Voice* Help.. Me... Me and marco were messing around and now my usertalk is screwed up.. neither of us can get on it without our browsers crashing.. is there a way to move the page without entering it? =s.. --Warwick (Talk)DO NOT CLICK ON MY TALK UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR BROWSER TO GET SCREWED UP! SERIOUSLY! ( ) 22:07, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :I just went on, it took a while to load, otherwise OK. It was redirecting to Archive 2, so I deleted that so you have a non-dead talk page! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 22:22, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::fixed thanks to entrea and my big computer. ;) --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:27, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Mission Accomplished Project: Unique Items Templates Status: '''MISSION ACCOMPLISHED' WOOT! ''' Entrea Sumatae''' 22:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC)